


Pizza

by joy_infires



Series: soonsol one shots [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Pizza, Pizza delivery boy Hansol, hansoon, soonsol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 17:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13369317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joy_infires/pseuds/joy_infires
Summary: In which Soonyoung has picked up a sudden pizza addiction.





	Pizza

The doorbell rang and Soonyoung grabbed his wallet before opening the front door. “Good evening, here’s your delivery. That makes 8000 won, please”, the delivery guy said. 

Soonyoung took 10.000 won out of his wallet before handing them to the guy. He looked at him for the first time and his eyes almost widened. That pizza guy was cute as fuck. Black bangs, showing from under a red cap, milky white skin that looked even lighter in contrast with his black and red uniform. His features were slightly foreign so Soonyoung assumed that he was mixed. He was downright 

“Here’s your change and your pizza”, the guy said. Soonyoung took the pizza. “Keep the change”, he replied. The delivery guy looked surprised for a second before he flashed a bright smile. “Thank you! Enjoy your meal”, he said before he took off. 

Soonyoung closed his door and trotted back to the living room where he flopped down onto the couch with the pizza on his lap. Should he have asked the delivery guy for his name? Or would that have been weird? He didn’t want to seem like a creep but that guy was just so cute...

Soonyoung sighed. There was no other way than to order another pizza tomorrow.

~

“Here’s your pizza and-“ “Keep the change”, Soonyoung said while taking his pizza. The same guy as yesterday smiled back at him. “Thanks. Enjoy your pizza!” he said. Soonyoung wanted to ask him for his name this time; he really did. But now that he actually had the opportunity, he felt shy. 

The guy took off and Soonyoung let out a frustrated sigh. It was weird...he usually didn’t have a problem asking guys for their name or even their number. But him...there was just something about him that made Soonyoung forget how to say anything besides ‘Keep the change’. 

~

The next day he took a deep breath before opening the door. The same delivery guy stood there with the pizza in his hands. “Good evening, here’s your delivery. That’s 8000 won”, he said with a somewhat knowing smile on his face. 

Soonyoung took the pizza and handed him the 10.000 won as usual. “Keep the change...” The guy chuckled. “Thanks...”, he replied. “And...”, Soonyoung started, locking eyes with the guy. He was gonna do it! It was just a simple question. ‘Can I know your name?’

“...have a nice day”, he continued and quickly shut the door. “Fucking coward”, he cursed at himself. It was getting embarrassing, ordering pizza every night just so he got to see the cute delivery boy. And 'have a nice day?' It was fucking night time! He opened the pizza box to eat his stress away when he noticed handwriting on the inside of the carton.

It showed a phone number and a few scribbled words: _My name is Hansol, in case you were wondering. My shift ends at 10 if you want to know more..._

Soonyoung grinned and looked at the clock on the wall. It was 9:50pm. He pulled out his phone and saved Hansol’s number in his contacts. Damn right, he wanted to know more. 


End file.
